


It's Just Hair

by belasgrl



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasgrl/pseuds/belasgrl
Summary: Fenton comforts his formerly estranged teenage daughter. Based on the 1987 version of the show.
Kudos: 1





	It's Just Hair

Fenton heard his daughter's quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. He lightly knocked on the door and opened it, slightly, when she didn't respond. 

She was sitting on the floor, knees to her chest, surrounded by hair. The hair on her head, which had previously been down to the middle of her back, was now a little above her shoulders, uneven. A pair of scissors was on the sink. 

"Honey..." Fenton couldn't help but feel sad by the scene. He sat on the floor by her and reached his arms out and hugged her. She didn't respond. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"Everything," she responded, her voice muffled. 

"Okay. Let's break this down and tackle one thing at a time. What's bothering you the most right now?" 

She paused, taking a bit to respond. Then, she looked up. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. "Nobody wants me." 

"Now, why would you think that?" 

"Because it's true! Mom gave me away once she got a boyfriend, and you weren't ever there! I'm just going to get tossed around until I'm old enough to move out!" She held herself, tighter. 

Fenton's face fell, aching to comfort her. "Sweetheart, I didn't even know you EXISTED. Had I known, your life would've been so much different." 

She sniffled. 

He ran his hand through her hair. "I'm so, so sorry you're in so much pain. I'm going to do what I can to make everything right. How about we start by booking an appointment with a hair stylist?" 

"You're not mad?" she asked, genuinely surprised at his calm reaction. 

"No. It's just hair. It'll grow back," he replied. "You're more important to me than how you look." He gave the side of her head a quick kiss, then got up off the floor. "I'll help you clean this mess up, then we'll call the salon."


End file.
